Nuestra alianza
by Lady Dragneel
Summary: Dedicado a Luciel-san del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Lucy decide que irá a una misión a solas con Gray. Natsu no se lo tomará muy bien y Juvia tampoco ¿Qué hacer? ¡Unirse! Si, una alianza es lo más razonable para momentos de emergencia pero ellos no son los más discretos al momento de espiar personas y también malinterpretan muchas cosas ¿Cómo terminará esto?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail es propiedad de Hiro Mashima. Este fic está dedicado a Luciel-san del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos. Le eché muchas ganas espero que te agrade Luciel-san.**

 _ **Nuestra alianza.**_

-¡Pero Luce! ¡Yo quiero ir!-chillaba el pelirosa sentado sobre la cama de la maga con una mochila a su lado. La veía caminar de un lado a otro recogiendo cosas de su cuarto, alistandose para una misión.

-Ya te dije que está vez iré yo sola. Quiero demostrarles a todos que puedo encargarme. No te sientas mal, cuando vuelva tendré dinero suficiente para la renta así que podremos salir juntos a un trabajo con Happy sin preocuparnos por los destrzos ¿Ok?-la chica dobló una blusa y la metió en la mochila.

-No es eso, es que...Puede pasarte algo. Puede ser peligroso ir a un trabajo solo-se exusó.

-No pasará nada. Es una misión sencilla, es simplemente recuperar la estatua de un pueblo. Es el patrimonio de hayá. Además si las cosas se complican no estaré del todo sola. Gray irá conmigo-Natsu sintió que algo le molestaba, como si picarán con un alfiler su ego. Pero no sabía con exactitud que era.

-¿Y porque Gray?-insistió con un puchero.

-Porque es un pueblo cercano al monte Hakobe, por lo que está todo congelado y frío. Gray me será de mucha ayuda.

-En ese caso yo soy mejor que Copito. El fuego derrite al hielo-alardeó en intento de verse mejor.

-Eso es lo que me preocupa. La estatua es de hielo y si vas hay altas probabilidades de que la destruyas y si va Gray. Si algo llega a pasar él la repararía-Lucy subió los hombros.

-Pero el Copo de Nieve es similar a mi. Así que no te hagas ilusiones porque él me ayuda a hacer destrozos en las misiones y lo más probable es es que también arruine la estatua.

-Precisamente por eso no quiero que vayan ni tu ni Erza, porque Gray es raramente tranquilo cuando está solo. Entonces no hay problema-le sonrió y cerró el cierre de la mochila.

-¿Cuánto tiempo estarás fuera?-cuestionó molesto.

-Tres. Mañana tardaremos un día en llegar a la aldea pues está apartada. Luego haremos la misión al día siguiente y ocuparemos otro día más para regresar ¿Ves? No es mucho-ella tenía razón, tres días no era mucho pues esa misión la haría cualquier otro en una semana más o menos. Pero la idea de Lucy y Gray solos TRES largos días no le gustaba para nada. Le hacia sentir un calor extraño en el pecho.

-Ya veo...¿Puedo ir?-repitió nuevamente.

-No Natsu. Por enecima vez, no puedes ir-la maga suspiró-Ahora vete que debo ducharme y dormir temprano. Ve a despedirme mañana a la estación ¿Vale?-animó. Natsu solo se dirijió triste a la ventana y salto.

No es justo ¿Verdad? El era mejor que Gray. El compañero perfecto para esta misión y claro que Hielito no era tranquilo, era más desastrozo según él y por eso no estaba bien que Lucy se lo llevará, merecía un poco más de confianza ¿No? Después de todo el la llevo a Fairy Tail y la ha rescatado varias veces. Siente su corazón latir con furia y una extraña vibración desagradable le recorré el cuerpo ¿Cómo se llama este sentimiento?

* * *

El sol estaba en su punto mayor al día siguiente. El reloj marcaba las 12 en punto y gremio se hallaba en medio de...Un segundo ¿Está en silencio? Si, más callado que la nada. Claro, Gray no estaba y Natsu no tenía ánimos para iniciar una pelea. Él suspiraba pesadamente con barbilla sobre la barra y los brazos caídos.

No había ido a despedir a Lucy en la mañana. Se sentía extraño imaginar a Gray mareado en un tren, durmiendo en el regazo de Luce, porque ese era su lugar ¿No? Si y claro que Lucy no le permitiría a Gray usar sus piernas de almohada, porque para empezar Gray no se marea y toda esa escena la había soñado Natsu por la noche y ahora dejaba que lo torturará mentalmente aunque era prácticamente imposible.

-Luce...-suspiró pesadamente.

-Natsu-san-le llamaron. Giró su cabeza con lentitud para toparse con una maga de agua que giraba su paragüas entre sus dedos.

-¿Que ocurre Juvia?-preguntó-deberías de cerrar eso-indicó la sombrilla con la mirada-abrir uno bajo techo es de mala suerte.

-Natsu-san. Deje eso de lado por favor. Juvia viene a hacerle una propuesta que podría interesarle.

-¿De qué se trata?-indagó.

-Juvia quiere proponer que ella y Natsu-san hagan una...Alianza-lo dijo en voz baja para que la oyeran lo menos posible.

-¿Una lanza?-preguntó-Juvia ¿Para que quieres una lanza si puedes usar magia? Además de que un arma como esa puede ser peligrosa-razonó el chico. La maga no sabía que contestar, no pensó que Natsu fuera tan...Lento.

-Natsu-intervinó Mira que los había estado observando-Juvia no dijo lanza, dijo "Alianza"

-¡Ya veo!-se emocionó-...¿Y eso que es?-preguntó con entusiasmo dejando a las dos magas en blanco.

-Pues verás-inició Mira-una alianza es cuando dos personas con un mismo fin se unen para...

-Para acabar con su rival de amor-termino Juvia siendo rodeada por un aura peligrosa.

-Eh, no-continuó la albina-se unen para cumplir ese propósito.

-Ya veo-asintió Natsu-pero no se de que serviría Juvia y yo no tenemos ningún fin común.

-Oh, eso es lo que crees Natsu-san-rio Juvia malevolamente-Ambos necesitamos destruir rivales de amor-se enorgulleció.

-¡No toques a Luce!-le gritó-Además yo no tengo ningún rival de amor, es más, ni si quiera tengo un amor-susurró con un sonrojo tan leve que podrían pasar como arañazos de Happy.

-Si claro y Juvia segirá fingiendo que a Natsu-san no le molesta que Lucy-san se haya ido TRES días a SOLAS con Gray-sama-si, esa fue una gran demostración de sarcasmo.

-Si, tienes razón. No me gusta nada pero no es que me guste Luce, Es solo que tengo miedo de que calzoncillos man le vaya a hacer algo con lo pervertido que es.

-¡Ese es el problema Narsu-san! ¡Juvia es a la que Gray-sama debe hacer cosas pervertidas con su enorme virilidad!

-Ju-juvia-se apenó-¿En que momento se lo viste a Gray?-se hizo el disimulado.

-Natsu, no es como si Gray no nos hubiera dado una clara visión a todos los del gremio de aquello que te define como hombre-recordó Mira.

-Bueno si...Pero ese es problema de Juvia porque a mi no me gusta Lucy-reafirmó.

-Natsu-san sigue necio. Bueno, si no acepta la propuesta de Juvia, Juvia irá con Sting-san para cumplir la misión: Desahacerse de la Rival de Amor sin hacerle daño para que Gray-sama se case case con Juvia y tengan 30 000 hijos.

-Es un nombre largo para una misión ¿No crees?-sonrió Mira.

-Es perfecto-se levantó-Juvia se va, aún debe ir a Sabertooth-se dirigió a la salida.

-¡Nos vemos Juvia!-la despidió la albina con la mano-Natsu-se dirigió hacia el pelirosa que refunfuñaba para si entre dientes-la idea de Juvia no era mala ¿Porqué te negaste?

-A mi no me gusta Luce...

-Entonces ¿Qué sientes por Lucy?

-No lo sé...Algo extraño se siente aquí-señaló el lado izquierdo de su pecho.

-¿Y que opinas de que haya ido con Gray a una misión?

-Se siente algo desagradable en el mismo lugar-se dejó caer en la barra.

-¿Y eso no basta para "proteger" a Lucy de las cosas pervertidas que pueda hacerle Gray?-lo pensó unos instantes, golpeó la barra con el puño y se levantó.

-¡Si!-gritó.

-¿Y que vas a hacer?

-No lo sé- se deprimió de nuevo-¿Qué hago?

\- Solo haré una pregunta más ¿Vas a dejar que sea Sting el que salve a Lucy del pervertido de Gray?

-No... ¡Joder no! ¡Soy yo el único que puede salvarla!-gritó otra vez.

-¡Entonces ya sabes que hacer!-animó la peliblanca-Yo cuidaré de Happy-sonrió.

-¡Gracias Mira-chan!-salió corriendo a la salida.

Buscó con el aroma de la maga y pronto la halló caminando casi a las afueras de Magnolia.

-¡Juvia!-le llamó, esta se detuvo para mirarlo-Trato hecho...Tenemos una alianza.

-Me alegra que haya cambiado de opinión-estrecharon las manos para cerrar el trato.

* * *

-G-gray-llamó titiritanto la rubia.

-¿Qué?-contestó con indiferencia.

-¿N-no tienes f-frío?-preguntó abrazándose así misma.

-No, soy un mago de hielo, estoy a costumbrado Lucy ¿Tu sí?-la miró.

-T-tú que cre-crees-miró por la ventana de la carreta el blanco paisaje.

-No puede ser-se rió el chico-ten-se quitó su bufanda y rodeo el cuello de Lucy con ella-cuando yo tenía frío Ur me daba su bufanda. Quizá no sea mucho pero es mejor que nada-le sonrió.

-Gra-gracias-la anudó en su cuello.

-Por nada pero deberías ponerte un pantalón y un suéter extra. Estamos por llegar.

-De acuerdo-le vendó los ojos a Gray con la chaqueta que él se había quitado hace rato-No espíes-anunció quitándose la falda con sigilo.

-No lo haré-confirmó.

* * *

-¿Segura que es aquí Juvia?-preguntó Natsu escalando con dificultad un trozo de hielo.

-Si, según el mapa que le robé a Gray-sama la aldea debería estar detrás de esta pared del hielo-respiró fuerza, costaba mucho trabajo escalar esa cosa sin resbalar en el intento.

Finalmente, después de muchos esfuerzos lograron subir. Natsu se estiró con fuerza dejando escapar una gran bocanada de aire y Juvia se dejó caer de rodillas al piso. Nunca creyó que el mareo de Natsu fuera un estorbo para sus planes, él se había negado a subir al carruaje y se vio obligada a subir casi todo el monte Hakobe a pie.

-¡Bingo!-oyó sonreír a Natsu-Ya llegamos Juvia-anunció. Alzó su cabeza y notó algunas casitas dispersadas por el terreno y de fondo un edificio un poco más grande con un letrero en el que se leía "Palacio de gobierno" y en el centro había un pedestal de mármol blanco rodeado de flores extrañamente vivas. Pero el pedestal estaba vacío, ese era el lugar de la estatua.

-Pero es un poco extraño...Juvia quiere decir, no hay ninguna persona-se explicó. Natsu parpadeó varias veces, no se había percatado de que las calles estaban vacías.

-Pero...-enarcó una ceja y arriscó la nariz-Si percibo varios aromas humanos. Incluidos Luce y Gray que vienen por la avenida-subió los hombros. Se escuchó la risa de Lucy cerca de dónde estaban. Juvia palideció en cuanto se divisaron dos figuras acercarse.

-¡Lucy!-llamó Natsu feliz y la maga de agua sintió que le resbalaban hielos en la espalda del susto. Tomó el brazo del pelirosa y se lo llevo detrás de unos arbustos.

-¿Eh?-Lucy movió su cabeza de un lado a otro.

-¿Qué ocurre?-preguntó Gray.

-Creo que estoy enloqueciendo porque te juro que acabo de oír a Natsu llamándome.

-¿Ah si?-el pelinegro buscó al mencionado por el lugar-creo que te afecto que el volcán parlante no te fuera a despedir porque yo no veo nada-mencionó.

-Si, creo que tienes razón-una ráfaga de aire frío golpeo a los chicos de frente. Gray continuó como si nada pero Lucy de inmediato titirito y se abrazó del chico, este con humildad rodeó su espalda con su brazo intentando protegerla, como buen hermano mayor, del frío. Aunque su calor corporal no le serviría de mucho no podía simplemente dejarla así.

-Tranquila, ya pasará-frotó su hombro para crear fricción.

-G-gray ¿Do-donde dijeron lo-los aldeanos que-que nos ve-verían?-cuestionó.

-Dijeron que iban a estar todos resguardándose en el Palacio Municipal como medida de seguridad por si los ladrones vuelven. Vamos halla, con más gente se te quitará el frío-la rubia solo asintió. Desde la vista de los demás, Lucy y Gray iban abrazados de una forma que se podría malinterpretar como una joven pareja y por su puesto eso no paso desapercibido para cierto mago de fuego que era sostenido por Juvia con todas las fuerzas que tenía y cubriéndole la boca con una mano.

-¡Suéltame!-ordenó después de lamer la mano de Juvia y que está lo liberará.

-Natsu-san, calmese-este se retorcía como caracol con sal.

-¡Debo matar a Gray!-exigió.

-Y yo debo matar a rival de amor pero no puedo. Es parte de nuestra alianza.

-Pero...

-Natsu-san ¿No conoce la discreción? Estamos en una misión secreta.

-¿Misión ¿Cómo de ninjas?-la maga solo asintió-¡Genial! ¿Por donde empezamos?

-Hay que seguirlos.

-¡Bien! ¡Que comience la misión: Alejar a Lucy del pervertido de Gray de forma sutil!

-¡No le cambié el nombre al plan de Juvia!-le reclamó.

* * *

La situación era completamente incómoda. Lucy y Gray habían ido al palacio de gobierno a recibir las instrucciones, no se tardaron demasiado en eso pero la gente les estaba agradecida de forma tal que decidieron hacer un pequeño convivió al menos mientras les preparaban un lugar en cual quedarse hasta el día siguiente.

-Usalá tú, yo dormiré en el suelo-espetó Gray.

-No puedo dejarte hacer eso pero...Tampoco podemos dormir en la misma cama.

-Es gracioso-el pelinegro esbozó media sonrisa y una pequeña risa.

-¿Qué cosa?-preguntó ella.

-Que la gente de la aldea...Haya pensado que somos pareja-se rascó la cabeza.

Un golpe bastante fuerte se escuchó en el cristal. Ambos giraron de inmediato pero solo se veía la oscura noche y la nieve caer lentamente.

-Bueno, en ese caso es mi culpa. Yo usaba tu bufanda y te abracé así que en compensación tu duerme en la cama y yo me las arreglo en el suelo.

En ese momento se oyó aquel sonido otra vez. Se viraron esta ocasión más rápido pero solo se toparon con el paisaje anterior.

-No puedo dejarte. Eres una chica y el suelo estará frío.

-Lo mismo digo.

-Yo soy un mago de hielo. No me enfermo con facilidad.

-Pero si estarás incomodo y podrías lastimarte el cuello. Te necesito para que cargues la estatua cuando la recuperemos.

Ambos se miraron detenidamente un segundo el uno al otro y luego se echaron a reír.

-Bueno, tampoco es como si nos fuéramos a morir-mencionó Gray.

-Exacto, pero queda prohibido quitarse la ropa.

-No prometo nada-bromeó con una gran sonrisa.

¡Bam! ¡Bam! Esta vez fueron dos golpes seguidos.

-Gray, voy a cerrar la cortina. Esos golpes no me hacen sentir cómoda.

-Ok-Lucy se acercó a la ventana y el mago se sentó sobre el colchón para comenzar a quitarse las botas.

De un movimiento la rubia desató el cordel que mantenía atadas las cortinas y las corrió para cubrir por completo la vista exterior y...También la interior.

-¡Maldición Lucy! ¡¿Porque hiciste eso?!-renegó el dragon slayer con un curita en la frente.

-Ese fue el karma por no dejar que Juvia observará la escena-dijo la peliazul con otra bandita en el mismo lugar.

-¡Joder Gray! ¡Donde te atrevas a hacerle algo a Luce te mato !

-¿Qué?-la maga alzó una ceja-¡Si siempre es la rival de amor la que seduce a Gray-sama que ama a Juvia!

-¡Pero que dices!

-¡Natsu-san esto no está funcionando!

-¡Ya me di cuenta!

Discutieron otro poco. Si, adivinaron, aquellos estruendos eran de Natsu y Juvia. A continuación: La explicación de porque Natsu y Juvia tienen curitas en la frente...

Los habían seguido con sigilo cambiando de vez en vez el lugar que tenían. Lucy seguía abrazada a Gray y esté no la soltaba. Llegaron al lugar de la reunión. Ok, hasta ahí todo iba más o menos normal...Hasta que les mostraron el lugar donde pasarían la noche. Para suerte o mala suerte de ambos la habitación era la de la esquina y tenía una ventana que daba al exterior y unos fuertes deseos asesinos afloraron en ambos al ver la cama matrimonial...Ellos dormirían juntos ¡Eso no podía ser! Se acercaron a la ventana pero era angosta así que Juvia observaba mientras Natsu pegaba su oído a la pared para intentar oír algo con su super desarrollado oído de dragón. No se oía bien por el viento frío y además la pared era gruesa pero algo es mejor que nada.

-Natsu-san ¿Qué escucha?-preguntó la maga al ver a Gray mover los labios.

-Espera...Ya lo tengo. Dice _"Es gracioso que los aldeanos hayan pensado que somos pareja"_

 _-_ ¡¿Qué?!-Juvia golpeó el cristal y Natsu tiró de ella para que se agachará antes de que voltearán-¡No es justo! ¡Juvia es a la que deben confundir con la pareja de Gray-sama! ¡Silver-sama dijo que somos esposos!

-Shhh. Juvia no grites, nos descubrirán. La vista es muy peligrosa para ti, dame espacio yo veré y escucharé...

-No es justo. Juvia no se enterará de nada.

-Te diré cuando algo sea importante...-¡Plaf! Natsu también golpeó el cristal-¡Gray maldito donde te atrevas a dejar a Lucy en el suelo!-gruñó bastante alto. La peliazul por reflejo sujeto el cabello de Natsu y jaló de el lo más rápido que pudo para ocultarlo-¡Auch!-se quejó.

-Lo siento pero fue reflejo. Natsu-san tampoco sabe observar, es el turno de Juvia. Deme permiso por favor-pidió pero el chico no se movió.

-No, no me voy a quitar...

-¡Es el turno de Juvia!-chilló.

-¡Qué no!

-¡Natsu-san!.

Comenzaron a pelear por ver quién debía observar. Se empujaban el uno al otro y de pronto a Natsu se le ocurrió algo.

-¡Mira! ¡Gray en tanga!-gritó y señalo con un dedo el bosque.

-¡¿Dónde?!-los ojos se Juvia se volvieron en corazones y giro-¡Gray-sama es tan sexy!-no vio nada y luego la risa de victoria del pelirosa le llegó a los oídos.

-Lenta.

-¡No es justo!

-Nadie dijo que lo fuera.

Juvia se las ingenió para ver por encima del hombro de Natsu..." _Queda prohibido quitarse la ropa" "No prometo nada"_ Juvia y Natsu golpearon el cristal al mismo tiempo con deseos de venganza.

-¡¿Qué?!-gritaron al mismo tiempo y al querer abrir la ventana para entrar y comenzar el crimen se dieron tremendo choqué...Así que el ruidoso estruendo que se oyó después fueron sus duras cabezas huecas chocando entre si. Como dos cocos vacíos.

Eso fue más o menos lo que paso al mismo tiempo que Gray y Lucy conversaban sobre su vergonzosa situación. Ahora volvamos. Mientras explicábamos lo ocurrido... Natsu y Juvia dejaron de pelear y decidieron colarse al edificio para llegar a la puerta de la habitación de Lucy y Gray donde si bien no había imagen tampoco había aire frío y las paredes no eran tan gruesas así que los dos podrían escuchar.

Natsu se situó del lado derecho y Juvia del lado derecho. Lo que oyeron a continuación no les gustó nada.

-G-gray-gimió Lucy-muévete un poco. Es muy grande...

-Pe-pero es todo Lucy-se le oyó decir.

-¿No-no me digas que no cabe?

-No.

-La de Natsu no es tan grande...

-Eso ya lo sé...Es porque yo soy más hombre que él.

Natsu quedó helado...¿Acaso Lucy estaba comparando tamaños? ¿En que momento ella le vio "eso" a él? No lo recordaba pero peor aún ¡La de Gray era más grande y él juraba que era al revés! pero lo que le atravesó el ego es que ellos dos estaban haciendo "eso" refiriéndose a "esa" otra cosa.

-Ah~-escuchó a Juvia-¡Gray-sama es tan varonil!

-Juvia ¿Acaso entiendes la situación?

-¡Cierto!-reaccionó-Juvia debe matar a su rival de amor.

-¡No! Es parte de nuestra alianza ¿Lo olvidas?

-Pero ¿Qué vamos a hacer Natsu-san?

-Por el momento nada. No podemos interrumpir "eso". Pero mañana nos aseguraremos de que no tengan contacto alguno durante su misión ¿Ok?

-Juvia está de acuerdo. Ahora nuestro principal problemas es ¿Donde vamos a dormir?

Ninguno había pensado eso...La nieve del arbusto anterior no se veía tan incómoda.

* * *

-Así que Natsu ¿No es así?-preguntó Gray mientras salían del lugar donde durmieron.

-Shhh. Nadie debe de enterar-aclaró Lucy.

-¿Segura que estas bien con ese pelo de chicle?-enarcó una ceja.

-Si. Totalmente ¿Y qué hay de Juvia?

-¿Juvia?-rió-No estarás hablando en serio...

-Pues ya ves. A ella le gustas mucho.

-Ya lo noté pero por el momento no estoy interesado...Quizá en un futuro ya sabes la aprecio un poco más pero es demasiado...¿Cómo decirlo? ¿Loca?

-Enamorada-corrigió Lucy.

-Si eso, algún día tal vez. La bufanda que te preste ayer me la regalo Juvia pero no le digas a nadie, moriría de pena si se enteran que es la bufanda que mas uso.

-Ohh-sonrió la chica-Parece que ese día tal vez esta más cerca-Gray se sonrió.

-Pero que dices.

-Vamos, es broma

-Más te vale.

Ambos rieron y se encaminaron a las cuevas donde los aldeanos sospechan se ocultaban los tipos malos. No muy lejos de ahí. Un pelirosa roncaba con fuerza y una maga de agua dormía hecha un ovillo sobre la fría pero suave nieve.

-Gray-sama-susurró entre sueños y luego oyó la risa de los otros dos chicos-¡Gray-sama-abrió los ojos en un instante y se levanto como rayo para alcanzar a ver a las dos siluetas alejándose a distancia-¡Natsu-san! ¡Despierte!-gritó.

-Otro rato Luce...Si, si usaré la puerta a la próxima...¿Verdad Happy?-respondió dormido.

-¡Natsu-san! ¡Se van!-lo movía con insistencia pero él solo roncaba con fuerza-¡Natsu-san! ¡Lucy-san se va con Gray-sama! ¡Water Slicer!-gritó al ver a la pareja desaparecer en la neblina.

-¡Qué! ¡Ya me desperté!-se levantó Natsu al recibir el golpe de agua-¡Estoy encendido!-se echó a correr en dirección al olor de Lucy. Juvia le siguió pisandole los talones.

* * *

-Fue un buen botín ¿Verdad jefe?-aquel hombre robusto, calvo y con aspecto de idiota admiró la estatua en el interior de aquella fría y húmeda cueva.

-En efecto-respondió mientras jugaba su bigote francés entre sus dedos. Sonrió y su diente de oro salió a la luz.

-Oiga jefe pero ¿Porqué nos escondemos en una cueva? Aquí hace mucho frío-se quejó otro parecido al primero pero esté vestía de color azul a diferencia del otro que vestía de rojo.

-¡Idiota!-el jefe le dio un zape en la nuca-¡Es una estatua de hielo! Si nos vamos de esté monte comenzará a derretirse...Así que nos quedaremos aquí hasta que el señor Bonjour, nuestro cliente la recoja.

-Pero jefecito...Mi hermano tiene razón ¡Ya sé! ¡Tengo una idea!

-¿Qué idea hermanito?

-¡Hay que encender una fogata!

-¡Eres un genio!-ambos se pusieron a bailar de alegría al rededor de la estatua.

-¡Ineptos!-los golpeo con fuerza el jefe-¡¿Es qué acaso no oyeron lo que estoy diciendo?! ¡Nada de fogatas! ¡Ni calor!

-Pero jefecito, tenemos frío-dijeron los gemelos al mismo tiempo.

-Aguantense porque yo el magnífico cazador de tesoros Spongieux Rose apenas inicia su oleada de asaltos y robos y ustedes Fleur y Étoile los gemelos idiotas me van a ayudar porque somos muy malos.

-¡Jefecito!-chilló Fleur que era el de rojo.

-¡Usted nos inspira a todos!-concluyó Étoile

-Si, ahora muevan mi escultura de hielo a la derecha, dónde no le de el sol. Yo vuelvo enseguida.

-¿A dónde va jefecito?-preguntó uno de los gemelos.

-Voy por un café...Este frío me está matando.

* * *

-Según los rasgos de lo villanos que nos dieron los aldeanos...Los ladrones son franceses-Lucy miró de nuevo el retrato hablado.

-Con que franceses ¿Eh? Lucy dame más descripción-pidió Gray.

-Es increíble, aquí dice que el jefe del grupo tiene un bigote horroroso y sus secuaces son unos gigantones idiotas. Si ese es el caso me pregunto ¿Cómo habrán hecho para robar la estatua en las narices de todos.

-Quizá haya sido un golpe de suerte-levantó los hombros- Busquemos por ahí...

Ambos chicos ya estaban ahí. La cueva era muy profunda y podrías perderte con facilidad si no leías un mapa. Para su suerte tenían uno. Juvia y Natsu les seguían muy de cerca las pisadas en silencio.

-¿Y ahora qué?-preguntó Natsu.

-¿No es obvio? Juvia piensa que debemos buscar a los malos y detenerlos antes de que ellos lo hagan.

-¿Y eso como para que?-Si bien Natsu había aceptado la alianza pero eso aún no desquitaba el que estuviera enojado con Lucy por tener poca confianza en él.

-Piénselo Natsu-san...

 _-Oh Juvia...Detuviste a los ladrones tú sola sin ayuda de nadie. Eres tan valiente, mejor que Lucy ¡Casémonos!_

-Y sería más o menos así-dijo al acabar de explicar su fantasía.

-Yo creo que sería más o menos de esta forma...

 _-¡Oh Natsu! Eres tan fuerte. cometí un error, perdóname no volveré a ir a una misión con ese horrible muñeco de nieve de Gray teniendo a un compañero tan increíblemente varonil como tú. Y la tuya es más grande..._

-¡Gray-sama no es un horrible muñeco de nieve!-gritó la maga sacando a Natsu de su ensoñación.

-Lo que digas-tronó la lengua-de todos modos no pensaba hacerlo porque Lucy prefirió irse con calzoncillos man en lugar de ir conmigo así que atrapar a los malos es su problema.

-¡Aún no entiende el punto principal! ¡Derrotar villanos es el ambiente prefecto para que nazca el amor. Si Lucy-san y Gray-sama trabajan en conjunto para derrotarlos lo más probable es que noten que se complementen entre si y se enamoren se casén y tengan 60 000 hijos. ¡El doble de hijos que tendría con Juvia!

-¡No!

-¡Si!

-¡Vayamos por esos ladrones!

Y usando el olfato de Natsu comenzaron a buscar a los ladrones y evitar que Lucy y Gray tengan 60 000 hijos.

-¡Qué comience la misión "Nuestra alianza"!-anunciaron al mismo tiempo.

Ese fue el nombre que decidieron ambos finalmente después de discutir ayer antes de dormir cuál mote era mejor para su misión. Acordaron ese porque mostraba su unión y deseos además de ser corto y más fácil de recordar.

* * *

-Oye Fleur.

-¿Qué ocurre Étoile?-ambos estaban recostados a los costados de la estatua.

-¿Porqué somos malos?

-Pues...Porque nuestro jefecito dice que somos malos

-Oh ¿Y porqué obedecemos a nuestro jefecito?

-¿No es obvio? Por qué el tiene el bigote...

-Cierto, era obvio. Gracias Fleur.

-Por nada Étoile.

-Oye Fleur.

-¿Qué ocurre Étoile?

-¿Nuestro jefecito si nos quiere?

-¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa? Claro que nos quiere. Si no, no nos dejaría formar parte de su grupo caza tesoros...

-Es que se la pasa golpeándonos y diciéndonos idiotas...

-Es su forma de expresar cariño. Además es obvio, el tiene el bigote. Los tipos que usan bigote son rudos y no pueden demostrar cariño así que nuestro jefecito nos golpea y nos dice idiotas porque nos quiere.

-Cierto, era obvio. Gracias Fleur.

-Por nada Étoile.

-Oye Fleur...

-¡Ay ya me tienen harto!-oyeron un grito y se reincorporaron para toparse con el dragon slayer y la maga de agua. Gracias al olfato de Natsu los encontraron antes que Gray y Lucy.

-¡Mira Fleur! ¡Tiene un chicle en el cabello!

-¡Es cierto Étoile! Oye amigo tienes un chicle en el...

-¡No es un chicle!-renegó Natsu.

-¡Mira Fleur! No tiene un chicle, su cabello es el chicle...

-¡Es cierto Étoile! Oyé amigo ¿Tú cabello es de chicle?

-¡Tampoco! ¡Y no es rosa chicle! ¡Es rosa salmón! ¡¿Me oyeron?! ¡Salmón!

-¿En serio? Juvia siempre pensó que era rosa coral...

-¡Ese no es el punto! ¡Yo soy un mago de Fairy Tail! ¡Natsu Dragneel y voy a derrotarlos!-encendió sus puños y corrió en dirección a ellos.

* * *

Llevaban ya un buen rato intentando encontrar el camino de regreso o al menos algún indicio. Estaban completamente perdidos.

-Lo siento Gray. Debí de darme cuenta de que el mapa estaba al revés.

-Ese error lo puede cometer cualquiera...Hasta Frosch. No pasa nada...

-Si tan solo Natsu estuviera aquí, podríamos usar su nariz para encontrar la salida...

-Piensas mucho en él ¿Verdad?

-No tanto, es solo que el quería venir a esta misión pero no se lo permití. Si no obtenía la recompensa completa me quedaría sin casa...

-Pienso que eso es algo superficial.

-¿El que me quedé sin casa?

-Si, es decir si eso llegará a pasar lo más probable es que Flamita te invité a su casa. No creo que quedarse sin casa sea un problema.

La maga pensó y pensó. Esa hipótesis la hacia feliz así que ese pequeño comentario que hizo Gray la llevó a tomar una decisión. Probablemente la más importante y decisiva.

-¿Sabes Gray? He decidido algo

-¿El que?

-Cuando lleguemos a Magnolia dentro de dos días si es que logramos salir de aquí y acabar la misión...Le diré a Natsu que me gusta y aceptaré cualquier respuesta. Si me rechaza voy a hacer que se enamoré de mi.

-Así se habla y dime si esa caldera te lastima y lo patearé fuerte...En la entrepierna.

* * *

-¡Achú!-el pelirosa sacudió su cabeza.

-Salud- respondió Fleur.

-Juvia pensaba que los magos de fuego no sentían frio.

-Y no sentimos, de hecho es de las pocas veces que he estornudado.

-Alguién debe de estar pensando en usted Natsu-san

-Si no lo creo. Más importante ¡¿Cómo demonios vamos a salir de aquí?!

Fleur y Étoile resultaron ser más fuertes de lo que parecían. A diferencia del cabello de Natsu ellos al parecer si eran de chicle o al menos eso parecía. Eran demasiado flexibles y podían cambiar la forma de su cuerpo así que no les tomó demasiado tiempo modificar sus móleculas y atar a Juvia y a Natsu como si fueran cuerdas rodeando y presionando sus cuerpos de una forma casi irrompible. Ahora estaban completamente inmovilisados y al parecer los ataques de Natsu y Juvia no parecían afectarles, sus cuerpos los similaban bien. Tenían aspecto de idiotas y lo eran pero eran sumamente fuertes.

-¡Lo logramos hermanito! ¡Ganamos!-celebró Étoile.

-Si, cuando vuelva nuestro jefecito va a estar muy feliz!

Comenzaron a reír de forma tonta y absurda. ¿Que será de Natsu y Juvia? ¿Lucy y Gray podrán encontrar el camino correcto y que estaban haciendo en la oscuridad de su habitación? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Qué cosa exactamente tiene más grande Gray que Natsu? ¿Natsu descubrirá como se llama aquel sentimiento que lo arrastró a esa situación? ¿Dejaré de hablar como narrador de serie de super heróes?

Continuará...

 **Nota final: Este fic esta dedicado a Luciel-san del foro Grades Juegos Mágicos. Lo siento si no te gusto Luciel, soy una pésima comediante y se que dijiste que querías rated T pero ahora resulta que no soy lo suficientemente pervertida como para hacer uno. Espero que haya salido T y no lo odies. Pensaba hacer un one-shot pero cuando vi el número de palabras que ya llevaba decidí hacerlo en dos capitulos. Espero que se entienda y que mis pésimos chistes te hagan reír aunque sea un poco. Agradecería que los demás lectores también me dejarán su opinión y me apoyen con este mini fic así como lo hicieron con el de Frosch. Eventualmente subiré el final de esta historia toda fluff y tibia.**

 **A petición de Luciel-san el final será Nalu pero dejaré a su desición si desean que también tenga Gruvia, me parece muy dificil decidir a mi, en fin espero su ayuda. Hasta la próxima...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Fairy Tail pertenece a papi Slayer Hiro Mashima. Este fic corresponde a la petició de Luciel-san en el topic Escritura solida del foro Grandes Juegos Mágicos.**

 _ **Nuestra alianza. Segunda parte.**_

¿Por qué si ese sentimiento era malo no se iba? Pensaba Natsu, que ahora se encontraba muy confuso ¿Cómo rayos había acabado en esa situación? Si, fue ese extraño sentimiento hacia Lucy que no comprendía con claridad lo que lo había arrastrado a esos conflictos que ahora tenía.

-¡Vamos a ganar hermanito!-celebraba Fleur.

-¡Si! ¡Nuestro jefecito nos felicitará mucho cuando nos vea!-apoyó Étolie

-¡Juvia exige que nos liberen inmediatamente!-gritó la peliazul-¡Esto no debió de haber pasado!-contorcionó su cuerpo para liberarse de esos dos-¡Natsu-san ayudeme!-le exigió al pelirosa que estaba muy inmerso en sus pensamientos-¡Natsu-san!

-Parece que no te oye-se burlo Étolie.

-¿Tu amigo te ignora? ¡Qué suerte que nuestro jefecito no es así! ¡Él si es nuestro amigo!

Entonces a Juvia se le ocurrió una gran idea.

-¿Ah si? ¿Y como es ese jefecito del que Juvia oyé tanto?-preguntó.

-Pues es muy buena persona, siempre nos escucha...¿Verdad Étolie?

-Si, si. Nos presta atención todo el tiempo y siempre nos regaña cuando hacemos algo mal. Es porque es buena persona-contestó Étolie.

-¿Los regaña? ¿Por qué?-indagó la chica.

-Es porque somos idiotas ¿Verdad Fleur?

-Si, Étolie tiene razón. Nuestro jefecito sabe que somos muy estúpidos, por eso nos lo recuerda a cada rato para que no lo olvidemos y tratemos de evitarlo.

-¿Oh en serio? Juvia piensa que un amigo no se expresa así de sus otros amigos. Es decir ¿Cómo saben ustedes si son idiotas si solo escuchan eso de su jefecito?

-Pues, nuestro jefecito es el gran Spongeux Rose, el ladrón de tesoros más afamado en Francia. Es alguién muy inteligente y si alguién es muy inteligente lo dice es porque es verdad ¿Verdad Étolie?

-Juvia se pregunta...-interrumpió-¿Cómo saben que es alguien muy inteligente?

-Pues...Es porque el tiene el bigote ¿Verdad Étolie?

-Si, Fleur y yo sabemos que las personas con bigote son muy inteligentes y por eso son los líderes. Además, aunque no fuera así, nosotros seguiríamos a nuestro jefecito porque él nos quiere mucho.

-¿Y porqué están tan seguros de que los quiere? Juvia duda bastante de eso.

-Es porque nuestro jefecito, ya nos salvo una vez ¿Verdad Fleur?

-Cierto Étolie. Desde que eramos niños fuimos muy torpes en todo lo que haciamos y como éramos grandes y corpulentos estorbabamos en todos lados y siempre haciamos destrozos sin querer y les causabamos muchos problemas a mamá y papá. Por lo que tomarón la decisión de pedirnos que nos fueramos...

-Entonces Étolie y yo nos marchamos de ese pueblo para llegar a otro, pero en cada trabajo que conseguiamos lo arruinabamos y destruíamos el local-Juvia miró de reojo al pelirosa que seguía pensando en silencio y supiró-entonces todo el tiempo estabamos desempleados...

-A Étolie y a mi nos gusta mucho jugar y brincar y cuando haciamos eso también rompiamos el patriomio de los pueblos, templos religiosos o edificios importantes. Entonces no nos querían en ningún lado y nos llamaban fenómenos y para corrernos nos tiraban piedras...

-Estabamos tan tristes que hubo un punto en el que pensamos que realmente eramos fenómenos y pensamos seríamente en conseguir un trabajo en un circo y nos contrataron con facilidad y luego no echaron de nuevo cuando incendiamos la carpa en nuestra primera presentación...

-En todos lados nos llamaba monstruos y nos malveían, estabamos muy tristes y un día en la capital de Francia, estabamos cenando en un restaurante que estaba en la torre Eifelle y cuando nos pidieron que pagaramos, tuvimos que confesar que no teniamos dinero y todos los empleados comenzaron a ofendernos y Fleur empezó a llorar y yo me enojé...

-Entonces Étolie se levanto y sujeto del cuello al gerente, quién era el que me había hecho llorar y lo arrojó contra una mesas y ambos comenzamos a hacer berrinche y a patalear hasta el punto de tirar la Torre Eiffel.

-...¡¿Tiraron la Torre Eiffel?!-gritó Juvia impactada.

-Bahh, no fue tan dificil como la Torre de Pisa cuando estuvimos en Italia-contestó Fleur, eso dejó a la maga sin palabaras.

-El punto es que-continuó Étolie-cuando salimos de los escombros. Muchos militares del ejercito real nos tenían apuntandos con armas mágicas. Querían matarnos. Entonces Fleur y yo nos abrazamos y comenzamos a llorar resignados...

-...Y luego...Antes de que dieran la orden de disparar, un prominente bigote que no dejaba de crecer cayó del cielo y nos rodeó para levantarnos y elevarnos hasta un hélicoptero que desapareció entre las nubes. Estaba oscuro y solo veíamos su sombra, pero nos ofreció lo que nunca nadie nos había ofrecido. Nos tendió la mano para acogernos, y nos ofreció formar parte de su banda de ladrones de tesoros.

-Porque aunque Fleur y yo sabiamos que robar estaba mal, alguién por fin nos quería a su lado. Entonces Fleur y yo esa noche decidimos seguir y servir a nuestro jefecito para toda la vida. Porque el si nos quería ¿Verdad Fleur?

-Cierto Étolie-concluyeron.

Entonces el plan de Juvia se fue hacia abajo, no podía persuadirlos cuando los gemelos realmente tenían sentimientos nobles en alguna partes de sus despistados corazones.

-¡Fleur, Étolie!-gritaron-¡¿Dónde están par de imbéciles?!

-¡Aquí estamos jefecito!-contestaron al mismo tiempo.

Spongeux había regresado.

Vieron su esqueletica sombra acercarse

-¿Quienes son ustedes?-preguntó cuando vió a Juvia y a Natsu.

-¡Juvia no tiene porque darle explicaciones!-respondió la peliazul.

-Quería robar la estatúa que nos robamos jefecito ¿Cierto Fleur?

-Cierto Étolie.

-Con que esas tenemos. Pagarán por eso ¡Fleur, Étolie, cada uno sujete a uno de ellos!¡Yo no los suleten pase lo que pasé!-ordenó.

Entonces el bigote de Spongeux comenzó a crecer y Fleur y Étolie rieron cuando daban la orden. Juvia seguía sin saber que hacer y Natsu no respondía.

* * *

Lucy dejó escapar un gran suspiró al darse por vencida.

-Gray, descancemos un momento-pidió.

Se sentó en un trozo de hielo.

-Nunca saldremos de aquí-lloró.

-Tranquila Lucy, todo saldrá bien.

-No, llevamos horas perdidos y probablemente no volveremos a ver la luz del exterior y yo no le diré a Natsu que lo quiero...

-Lucy...

Pensaba en un modo para consolarla, pero se quedó en blanco, el también había perdidio esperanzas hace un rato. Y se sorprendió porque en lo único que pensó al considerar la idea de no salir de esa cueva jamás fue en Juvia. Iba a poner la mano en el hombro de la rubia, pero algo los exaltó a ambos.

-¡Gray-sama!-el desgarrador gritó resonó en toda la cueva.

-¿Qué fue eso?-preguntó Gray.

-¿Gray-sama?-dudó Lucy.

-...¡Juvia!...-gritaron al mismo tiempo para salir ambos corriendo en dirección del grito.

* * *

-¡No toqué a Juvia! ¡Detengase!-se quejaba-¡Solo Gray-sama pude azotar el trasero de Juvia!-se quejó

Y es que aunque paresca Sopongeux Rose no le estaba haciendo nada pervertido a Juvia, solamente le daba azotes como si fuera una niña pequeña siendo castigada por su padre, utiliando su bigote como cinto mientras reía ante la expresión de ella.

-¡Oiga jefecito más cuidado! ¡Me golpeó a mi también!-se quejó Étolie que la sujetaba.

-¡Silencio!-gritó. Se detuvó-¡Ahora sigue el de pelo afeminado rosa chicle!-volteó a ver a Natsu que era sujetado por Fleur pero que parecía no reaccionar a lo que pasaba-¡Oye! ¡Tú! ¡El de pelo ridículo! Se supone que debes empezar a gritar y a suplicar que no te pegué, oye ¡No me ignores!-se molestó.

Natsu simplemente se quedaba con la mirada fija en la nada.

-¡Gray-sama!-llamó la chica con ilusión al ver al pelinegro acercarse.

-¡Juvia!-la llamó el muchacho.

-¡Aquí está Juvia!-contestó.

-¡Juvia!-gritó Lucy también.

-Ah...Entonces la rival de amor también vino-infló las mejillas en disgusto.

-¿Natsu?-dudó la rubia al ver al chico inmovil a un lado de Juvia.

-¡¿Quienes son ustedes?!-gritó Rose-¡Bueno no importa, luego me encargaré de los demás. Ahora si me disculpan debo términar con el de pelo gracioso-se dio la vuelta y se le acercó a Natsu.

-Solo Lucy puede azotar mi trasero-susurró al fin.

-¿Disculpa?-indagó Rose pues casi no oyó.

-¡Solo Lucy puede azotar mi trasero!-gritó lanzando fuego por la boca directo hacia la estatúa derritiendola.

Sin embargo eso no importó en ese momento. Lucy se había puesto roja en un nivel antes visto.

-¿Que idioteces estás diciendo Natsu?-le regañó Gray.

-¡Solo Lucy puede azotar mi trasero porque ella me gusta!-entendió al fin.

...¡BOOM! el corazón de Lucy estalló en muchas emociones.

-¡Oh gran decubrimiento, cabeza de ceniza! ¿Ahora me pueden explicar que hacen Juvia y tú aquí?-intervinó el pelinegro.

-Porque los hemos estado siguiendo desde ayer-respondió con simpleza.

-¡Natsu-san!-en ese momento a Juvia se le fue el alma del cuerpo.

-¿Y porque rayos...? Bueno, eso no importa ahora, el punto es acabar con estos villanos. Así que porque no te liberas de una vez y pateamos un par de traseros-le animó el chico.

-Porquenopuedo-dijó muy rápido y bajito que no se le entendió.

-¿Eh? No te oigo Natsu.

-¡Porque no puedo!-confesó apenado. Gray estalló en caracajadas.

-¡Qué deplorable!-hipó entre risas.

-¡Oh grandisímo bastardo, cerebro congelado! ¡Solo deja que me liberé de aquí y voy a tirarte los dientes uno a uno!-amenazó.

-¡No si Juvia se los tirá primero a Natsu-san!-defendió la peliazul-en fin, Gray-sama, no es tan fácil. Pueden cambiar las móleculas de sus cuerpos y no les afecta la mágia elemental.

-¡Ya sé!-gritó Lucy al fin.

Corrió hasta donde Natsu, se pusó a su altura y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a Fleur que comenzó a reirse y liberó a Natsu.

-¡Wow! ¡Luce que lista!-mencionó Natsu al quedar libre.

Entonces Juvia imitó la acción de la rubia y no tardo en quedar suelta también.

-¡Idiotas!-gritó Rose-¡Atrapenlos!

Fleur se avalanzó sobre Natsu y Lucy y Étolie sobre Gray y Juvia, con la intención de volverlos a atrapar.

-¡Eso no pasará de nuevo!-gritó Natsu al esquivar el ataque junto con Lucy.

Conforme pasaba el tiempo la pelea se iba haciendo más dificil, ninguno de los dos bandos parecía queder ceder, hasta que un extraño ruido comenzó a romper el techo de la cueva. Era un hélicoptero.

-¡Es el señor Bonjour! ¡Nuestro cliente!-gritó Spongeux.

Una escalera cayó al del cielo y la cueva comenzó a hacerce pedazos por el ruido del motor del transporte.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí!-gritó Lucy.

Spongeux corrió hasta la escalera y se subió. Tiró un poco para indicar que comenzará a subir. Comenzó a elevarse cuando un enorme peso se pegó a él. Fleur y Étolie también se habían sujetado de la escalera que por ser delgada, las cuerdas comenzaban a romperse.

-¡Idiotas! ¡Bajensé!-exigió.

-¡Pero jefecito! ¡Si nos quedamos en la cueva vamos a morir!

-¡¿Y a mi que me importa?! ¡Bajensé!-comenzó a pisar sus enormes manos con fuerza para que se soltaran y la cuerda se rompió otro poco.

-¡Pero si usted nos salvo una vez jefecito! ¡Porque nos quiere mucho!-chilló Fleur.

-¡¿De dónde sacaron esa idea tan absurda?! ¡La única razón por la que los salve aquella vez fue porque necesitaba un par de idiotas que hicieran el trabajo duro! ¡Y ustedes eran perfectos!

-¡Pero...!-Étolie comenzaba a llorar.

-¡Ahora no los necesito! ¡Puedenmorse si quieren! ¡Es más son un estorbo, mueransé y haganme un favor!-con su bigote los golpeo hasta que Fleur y Étolie se soltarón y comenzarón a caer hacia el abismo que se había formado en cuanto se fracturo la cueva.

Rose rió triunfal al saber que él se salvaría y de que se había deshecho de ese par de estúpidos. Sin embargo, una bola de fuego iba en su dirección. Era Natsu, que con la ayuda de Sagitarius había sido lanzado en dirección al villano. Y no se preocupen, Fleur y Étolie no murieron, tanto Gray como Juvia lograron sujetarlos y subirlos a un trozo de hielo relativamente firme.

Natsu golpeó a Spongeux quién se soltó de la cuerda y cayó. Natsu saltó de imediato y también fue sujetado por Gray para evitar que se cayera. A Rose no lo ayudarón, sin embargo con ayuda de su bigote logró sujetarse de un pico de Hielo que sobre salía del piso de donde estaban los demás. Con su peso, lentamente comenzó a fracturarse.

-¡Fleur! ¡Étolie!¡Ayudenme!-exigió.

Étolie iba a ir corriendo pero Fleur lo detuvo.

-¡No Étolie! ¡No lo ayudes! Recuerda que no nos quería.

-Cierto Fleur, gracias.

Y entonces los gemelos solo vieron como Spongeux Rose caía al profundo vacío que se había formado, gritando como últimas palabras cuanto odiaba a Fleur y Étolie quienes se pusieron a llorar. Un estruendo los interrumpió, miles de pedazos gigantes de hielo volvieron a romperse de las paredes de la cueva.

Ambos se vieron entre si y luego a los magos quienes cerraban los ojos esperando los golpes y luego sonrieron a lagrimas.

-¡Oye Fleur!

-¿Qué pasa Étolie?

-Ellos nos ayudaron.

-Cierto. Por eso les ayudaremos.

-Si, porque si en algo somos buenos...

-Es en recibir golpes fuertes...

Se pusierón uno a cada extremo y se sujetaron de las manos para luego cambiar sus móleculas y expandirse hasta formar una enorme lona humana donde rebotaban los trozos de hielo y caían al vacío protegiendo así a los magos.

Y lloarón de nuevo, pero no de tristeza si no, que a pesar de que los golpes les dolían mucho, sabían que eran utiles para algo bueno y que no eran tan torpes como pensarón.

* * *

Cuando todo hubo términado y la cueva volvió a ser relativamente segura. Fleur y Étolie recobraron su forma, estaban muy heridos, pero tenían una enorme sonrisa pintada en el rostro. Los chicos vieron como se recostaban y se disponían a dormir, estaban muy cansados.

-¡Gray-sama!-Juvia corrió a los brazos de Gray y lo extranguló en un fuerte abrazo.

-Juvia...-le sonrió y apretó su mano con fuerza. Está se sonrojó.

-Más cercano que lejano-se burló Lucy. El muchacho solo sonrió.

-Juvia...-dijo de nuevo-¿Sabes?-la rodeó con un brazo-Todo el tiempo que ha durado la misión he estado pensando en los sentimientos que tienes por mi y me he dado cuenta, de que son sinceros y de que al menos, merecen ser correspondidos ¿No crees?

-¿Está hablando en serio Gray-sama?-la chica esbozó una gran sonrisa.

-Si, perdón, por...No decirlo antes, pero es que no estaba muy seguro y a parte yo soy muy tímido...

-¿Tímido? Pero si Gray-sama le está agarrando una boobie a Juvia...

-Si, pero con mucha vergüenza...

-Sigues igual de pervertido calzoncillos-man-molestó Natsu, él solo tronó la lengua.

-¿Sabes rosa chicle? Al menos yo fuí más hombre que tú y por fin hice las cosas bien...

-¿Sabes hielera con pies? En el gremio me contaron un chiste tan bueno que se te iba a caer el trasero de lo gracioso que era. Y pensaba contartelo.

-¿Y luego?-el chico enarcó una ceja.

-Y luego te vi y dije...Ah no, ya se lo contarón...-Natsu estalló en risas.

-¡Serás un...!

-¡Cierto!-grito Juvia-Hablando de traseros ¿Qué hacian Gray-sama y Lucy-san ayer por la noche?

-¡Ya me acordé!-Natsu volteó a ver a Lucy con un semblante triste-Lucy...¿Es cierto que Gray la tiene más grande que yo?

Lucy se sonrojó con fuerza y luego empujó a Natsu.

-¡¿De que rayos hablas Natsu?!-gritó.

-Y luego dicen que el pervertido es uno...-suspiró Gray.

-¡Al menos yo no tengo las nalgas caídas!-se defendió Natsu.

-No es eso Gray-sama, es solo que anoche que los espiamos, oíamos que Lucy-san decía que era muy grande y que no cabía.

-Ah eso-comprendió Lucy-fue bastante incómodo en un principio pero basto con cambiar de posición...

Entonces a Natsu y Juvia los mataron psicológicamente para luego revivirlos y que los rodeara una enorme aura oscura.

-Jamás creí que Gray estuviera tan espaldón...No cambiamos en la cama-continuó hablando Lucy.

-¿Espalda?-articularón Natsu y Juvia al mismo tiempo.

-Si, mi espalda es más ancha que la tuya flamita, eso me hace buen partido ¿Sabias que de donde vengo las mujeres escogían a sus parejas por el tamaño de su espalda? Mientras más ancha, más varonil-explicó el pelinegro.

-Ohhhh-dijerón al mismo tiempo y luego comenzarón a reirse.

-En fin-Lucy subió los hombros-el punto aquí es ¿Porque nos estaban siguiendo?

-Pues...-inició Juvia.

-Espera-interrumpió Natsu-yo quiero contarlo.

Se acercó a la rubia, la tomó del mentón y colocó un casto beso en las mejillas que dejo sin palabras a Lucy.

-Me gustas-le susurró-te seguí porque estaba celoso de Gray, me costó trabajo descubrirlo pero al fin lo notó, me gusta Lucy, de la forma en que te gusta alguién como para que sea tu novia.

-E-res un idiota-articuló Lucy apenada-pero...También me gustas y soy una tonta por enamorarme de un idiota...

Está vez fue Lucy la que beso a Natsu, quién sintió que todo su mundo volaba en ese momento.

-Juvia se alegra de que a fin de cuentas todo saliera bien...

-No tanto...Natsu destruyó la estatua-dijo Gray.

-Natsu-preguntó Lucy sonriendo-¿Destruíste la estatúa?

-Si.

-¡¿Destruiste la estatúa?!-en ese momento la dulce rubia se convirtió en un demonio-¡No voy a tener dinero para la renta! ¡Grandisímo idiota! ¡¿Dónde se supone que voy a vivir ahora?!

-Fácil...Conmigo-respondió el chico con simpleza y ella se calmó para sonrojarse dulcemente.

-Te lo dije-se burló Gray.

* * *

-Muy bien, ya está lista-dijo orgulloso el pelinegro limpiandose el sudor de la frente.

-Buen trabajo-felicitó la chica rubia.

Al verse destruída la estatúa, en compensación, Gray se ofreció a hacer una replica y realmente le había quedado exacta a la anterior.

-Muchas gracias-respondió el anciano alcalde-pero entenderán que no podemos pagarles la recompensa...

-Si, no se preocupe...-susurró Lucy en resignación-En fin, es hora de irnos, extraño mi bañera caliente.

-Juvia se pregunta que vamos a hacer con ellos-la peliazul dirigió su vista hacia Fleur y Étolie quienes a pesar de sus heridas jugaban alegremente en la nieve.

-¿Porqué no los llevamos a Fairy Tail?-preguntó Natsu-Apuesto a que sería muy divertido tenerlos ahí.

-O porque no los dejan aquí-sugirió el alcalde-a fin de cuentas son buenas personas y están dispuestos a proteger las cosas importantes. Podrían ser los guardianes de la estatúa y apuesto a que con el tiempo se ganarán a la gente de aquí...

-¡Si!-gritó Fleur-¡Vammos a ser soldados hermanito!

-¡Cierto Fleur! ¡Vamos a quedarnos aquí y a proteger la estatúa!

Entonces al ver la alegría con la que bailaban alrededor de la estatúa, los magos decidieron dejarlos.

* * *

-¡Adiós!-gritaban los gemelos al ver a los magos partir.

-¡Adiós!-gritó Natsu-¡Recuerden ir a visitarnos!

-¡Lo harermos!

Los demás simplemente se despidieron alegremente con las manos.

Y cuando estuvieron lejos, Juvia se abrazó de Gray y Natsu tomó la mano de Lucy, dispuestos a volver a Magnolia.

* * *

Al día siguiente todo había vuelto a la normalidad en Fairy Tail que Lucy casi no podía creer lo que había pasado apenas ayer. Se acercó a la barra y pidió un jugo. Gray se sentó a su lado.

-Al final todo salió bien-dijo.

-Si, me alegro...Así que tú y Juvia ¿Verdad?-Lucy lo molestó.

-Así es-respondió con simpleza.

-Y tú y Natsu...

-No podría ser mejor. Por cierto ¿Donde estarán?

-Quién sabe, probablemente Natsu esté causando problemas por ahí y Juvia debe de estar por la alberca, le gusta mucho estar en ese lugar, por el agua y eso...

Lucy simplemente subió los hombros.

* * *

Y detrás del gremio estaban Juvia y Natsu.

-Fue un placer hacer un equipo con usted Natsu-san-Juvia estiró su mano y Natsu alegremente la estrujó.

-Igual, fue divertido. Deberiamos unirnos en otra ocasión.

-Juvia esperará ansiosa a que eso pase...

Y Natsu solo le correpondió con una enorme sonrisa.

Con eso y su apretón de manos fue declarada una tregua permanente entre Gray y Natsu y Juvia y Lucy al menos en lo que a asuntos románticos equivale. Sin embargo, ahora Natsu Dragneel compredía tres cosas importantes que antes no había visto:

1 Gray solo ve a Lucy como hermana pequeña y biceversa.

2 Juvia es una chica genial y agradable y ahora que Lucy era su novia podría bien ser su mejor amiga.

3 Estaba irrevocanlemente enamorado de Lucy Heartfilia

¿Qué más podía esperar?

-Misión completada...¡Nuestra alianza!-gritaron al mismo tiempo para volver con los demás.

A fin de cuentas, los buenos recibieron su premio y los malos su castigo, una historia cliché que espera alcanzar sus altas expectativas y si no lo hizo, pues que se le va a hacer, nuestros protagonisatas son felices y eso es lo que importa en una alianza ¿No? Qué todos al final sean beneficiados, como en este caso...

 ** _Fin._**

 **Nota final. Al fin, creo que está parte me quedó más graciosa y ojalá y se entiendan los chistes, espero sus opiniones. Hubo Gruvia por sus lindos comentarios, no pudo terminar Navia porque esta dedicado a Luciel-san y ella quería Nalu y para ser sincera yo solo veo a Natsu con Lucy así que una disculpa para aquellos a los que no se pudo complacer. En fin, espero le haya gustado.**

 **Hasta la próxima.**


End file.
